a tale of the merman and the clueless boy
by kanebii
Summary: Sometimes, soulmate isn't someone whom you fall in love with at first sight. Shizui/Kyōhei.


**Summary:** Sometimes, soul mates aren't people whom you fall in love with at first sight.

**Pairing:** Shizui/Kyōhei (Marlon/Nate).

**Rating:** M for smut and underage relationship.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot of this fic.

**Note**: Unbetaed... there may be a lot of grammars mistakes and I also use the Japanese name for the characters. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It started out without an instant crush or a love at first sight like any other love story.

.

'You're like the ragin' sea. You swept me away yo.'

He looked almost relieved when you beat him. His smile was bright, so carefree and so sincere when he made his way over to shake your hand. His hand was warm and firm, and bigger than your own. You missed the way he looked at you, or how his hand lingered for a moment before letting go.

'Say, come back anytime you want. I'm always here if you wanna battle again.'

You nodded and said you would.

Little did you know, he had been waiting since then.

.

Acting was fun and you enjoyed it as much as battling.

After the release of the Hachiku Man series, the name Kyōhei started to become the new topic of gossip among people in the Pokestar Studio. They talked about how young and talented you were and that you might make it as the new darling of this studio. It wasn't like anyone could have a big fanclub right after their third movie but you managed to do it anyway.

Hyū felt a bit jealous of you when he knew how much fan mails and gifts you received everyday. Mei didn't mind, simply because she could eat all the chocolates and candies yours fan girls sent since you weren't a big fan of sweets.

Before you started to become more popular in the film industry, you had made the decision to choose acting as a hobby and not spending too much time on it. Mr. Stu Deeoh was a bit disappointed when you made it clear to him that you only wanted to work as a freelance actor but he respected your wish. Now, with all the acting in the schedule, you still had time to travel from place to place, looking for new types of Pokemon and helped with Prof. Araragi's research.

Life was good enough for you.

.

The documents you received from Zinzolin triggered your curiosity about the undersea ruin near Undella Town With the Hidden Machine that Hyū just gave you, Aqua, your Vaporeon just couldn't wait to take you diving into the ocean and explore the archaeological site. Chandelure, or Chandie as how you named her, was the only one who wasn't fond of the idea. Simply because she wouldn't be able to come with you to the ocean floor. It took a lot of treats and berries for her to stop sulking.

_/Kyōhei, are you sure this is okay?/_

Latias poked at the wave with her claw and gave you a worry look. It was rare for her to be worry but you only gave her an assuring smile.

'It'll be fine Latias. I've got you guys with me. Besides, Aqua is there too.'

I noticed that Latios seemed to have the same thought, if anything, he just didn't voice it like his sister did.

'Let's go, Aqua.'

The Vaporeon nodded and took you below the surface.

You just thought that nothing could go wrong.

.

Blue.

A deep blue that was mesmerizing and it took away your breath.

You remembered when you was just a child and your parents took you to the sea. It was like love at first sight and it captured you with its endless blue.

The ocean was beautiful and held a mysterious charm to it. You couldn't help but fall in love.

With a graceful wave of his tail, Aqua pushed forward and dived deeper into the water. The sight of the ruin was right in front of you. The entire architecture looked like it was resting in a peaceful and undisturbed sleep.

Entering the chamber, you asked in your head.

_/Latios, Latias, can you navigate in this place?/_

_/No problem, Kyōhei./_

The two dragons replied telepathically and led the way. Turned out, you couldn't stay for long in the ruin because the was a strong torrent of water flowing. Thankfully, with Aqua's skillful swimming technique and the Eon Pokemons' navigation, you managed to avoid the torrent and got to the second floor.

_/Life is gratitude...Eating is receiving life... Good or evil isn't all... Do not be barbaric... One must not waste... All is precious... Wars create tears... Shine if agreed... Alright, Latias, use Flash here./_

Holding the transcript up, you pointed at the last stone block in the second floor.

_/You got it, Kyōhei./_

The dragon nodded and swam forward. A flash of light emitted from it, triggering the block to move aside. With that, you climbed to the third floor and continued exploring. The transcript of the words in the third floor suggested you to act strong in order to move forward. Aqua decided to test his luck by using Strength on the block. It moved to your and the two dragons' surprise.

_/Aqua is asking if you still regretted teaching him Strength... in a smug voice./_

Latios told you in a low voice and you almost let out a sigh. Look like the Water Pokemon still held a grudge against the time when you said he was too weak to learn a heavy move like Strength.

_/Ah fine, I was wrong, okay. You really are capable of mastering that move./_

You pinched Aqua's cheek and it just snickered before taking you upstairs.

_/This is it, the forth floor./_

You thought and gestured Aqua to swim toward the symbol-inscribed blocks. The transcript here wasn't clear and even the document Zinzolin gave you was missing some of the words.

_/Well, at least, I still got a chance to see how beautiful this place is./_

_/We better hurry Kyōhei. I think something is coming./_

_/Okay. I think I saw something. Aqua, can you take me over there./_

The Water Pokemon hesitantly obeyed and swam to the place that you just pointed at. There was something on the ground so you picked it up and brushed the seaweed as well as the dirt off.

It was an ancient stone crown which probably belonged to the late king. You wondered how long had it been lying here.

_/Let's go back-/_

That was when a strong torrent came and swept you away. Latias and Latios were shouting something to you but you couldn't hear anything through the violent sound of the water rushing. You lost your grip on Aqua, but you know it will be fine. The sea was Aqua's home after all.

_/Shoot-/_

You were flung against a pillar of the ruin and the impact made you gasp out in pain. Your oxygen mask was flooded away along with the torrent. Holding your breath, you tried to swim to the ceiling of the room. There was a big hole there and you know if you hurry, you could reach the surface before running out of air.

Kicking as hard as you can, you pushed forward and swam toward the light. Adrenaline was rushing in your veins. The beatings of your heart was getting faster and the needs to breath was just painful.

Only a bit more and you will reach it, or so you thought to yourself.

Your vision was spotting black spot much quicker than you would like and your chest hurt. All the strength was leaving your body. You tried to push the limit of your body but it was at its limit. Slowly, your movement turned weak.

As the last of air escaped your lungs, you wondered if this was how you were going to die.

.

Choking on the salty water, you sputtered and coughed out the liquid. Your hands flailed around and grasped onto nothing but sand.

'Hey, take it easy.'

Somebody was holding you up and rubbing your back. Their hands were strong and warm on your wet clothes. Coughing up a bit more, you leaned back against that person and heaved heavily.

'You 'kay now?'

You nodded weakly and looked up. It wasn't a stranger who saved you but a Gym Leader that you hadn't seen in a long time.

'Thanks for saving me... Shizui-san...'

The Water-type expert just gave you a relieved smile and said.

'Don't sweat it. I'll take care of you. All your Pokemons 're here, they're worried.'

He gave you your bag with all six Pokeballs in it. Indeed, they were all there.

'I'm glad. You guys are fine... urg...'

Unconsciously, you held onto your side. It hurt, perhaps there was a fracture around that area. Noticing your discomfort, Shizui knelt down and gestured you to climb on his back.

'Come yo. My house is near.'

Without being told twice, you did as he said and he gave you a piggy back ride to his home. You both were quiet. He didn't ask and you didn't say anything. Somewhere along the ride, you fell asleep to the soothing rhythm of his heart.

.

The next time when you woke up, it was to the sound of the wave hitting on the shore in a repetitious pattern. Shizui was cooking something on the stove. Probably some kind of fish based on the distinct smell when cooked. You sat up from the bed. It was comfortable and big enough for two people, you noticed.

'What time is it?'

Groggily, you asked and without looking back, he pointed at the Wailmer clock hanging on the wall. It was a bit after nine. The sun had already settled down and the stars were already high up, twinkling on the peaceful night sky. Your bag was lying nearby so you reached for it. The stretching caused a sharp pain to shoot up your ribs which almost made you fell to the floor. Rummaging through the bag, you released all of your Pokemons. They almost glomped you if it wasn't because the pained expression on your face. Your Lucario, Lurio for short, held your hand and his eyes were full of concern. Chandie snuggled against your good side and used her flame to keep you warm. Ace, your Salamence, laid his head on your lap and said nothing as all. It had an unique way in showing that he cared. Aqua climbed on the bed, next to you and rubbed his nose against your cheeks.

_/We are sorry, Kyōhei./_

Was the voice of Latios. Latias was timidly hiding behind him. You turned to them and shook your head.

'It wasn't your fault guys. Things just happened.'

_/But if it wasn't for that person then you would have- It was our fault for not getting you out of that place sooner./_

Latias protested and she looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

_/We were so worried about you./_

The blue Eon dragon looked down and there was evident guilt in his voice. Sighing lightly, you told them to come closer. They both were reluctant but Ace pushed them. You ended up embracing your two dragons and shook your head again.

'It wasn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself. I was to blame to because I was careless and Ignored your warning. What matters is that I'm fine now. Stop worrying too much you two.'

The Eon dragons still weren't convinced but nodded anyway. That was when Shizui stepped in.

'Oh-kay. Dinner's here. Hey, Kyōhei, what'd your Pokemon want for dinner? I bet they're starvin'.'

_/We would be fine. The lady at the Poke Center gave us foods earlier. You should eat and then rest some more./_

'Okay, I will.'

_/Good. We will retire for now. It has been a long day. Good night Kyōhei./_

'Night, guys.'

They all returned to their ball after that, saves for Chandie who seemed reluctant to do so. It took a bit of coaxing but then, she finally returned to her Pokeball.

'They sure 're worried about you eh?'

Shizui broke the silence and you nodded quietly while sitting down at the table. The Gym Leader had changed into shirt and a pair of shorts.

'Yeah. They are my trusted partners, especially Latias and Chandie, those two tend to act like my mom at home.'

'My Alomomola too. Hey, eat. My cookin' isn't that bad yo.'

You laughed and took a bite of the fried fish he made. It wasn't half bad and the spice he used gave a unique flavor to the fish. Shizui didn't ask what happened in the afternoon, he simply made you comfortable with his company and told you about things that had been going on in Humilau and Undella Town.

'There was a challenger the other day. He used Lucario too, which kinda remind me of you. I mean, his Thunderpunch was intense. He still lost to me in the end. After losin' to you, I haven't been defeated by anyone. I guess no one could sweep me away like you did, Kyōhei.'

He said, with such sincerity that made you blushed a little. It had been a long time since you last saw the Humilau's Gym Leader but his usual straightforwardness and obliviousness hadn't changed a bit.

.

Dinner passed peacefully and even when you insisted on helping cleaning, the blue haired man didn't allow you to do anything. He said you should rest and though the fracture on your ribs might seem minor, you shouldn't overlook it. Swallowing the medicine that he left on the nightstand, even when it was only ten thirty, you climbed into bed and tried to get some sleep.

.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, you jerked awake. Someone was holding you and petting your hair.

You thought you heard a voice but then again, it could be a dream.

.

You left two days later.

He didn't want you to leave so soon but even for him, it was hard to convince someone as stubborn as you.

When you climbed on Latios, you saw his lips moved but the dragon had already took off before the words could reach you.

.

Kamitsure invited you to one of her shooting session as a special guest for the next issue of PokeMagazine. Being a model wasn't that much different from being an actor. What you needed to do was strike the best pose for them under that bright lights. The session went smoothly and your eyes started to hurt a little.

'Nice shoot Kamitsure, you looked so different I almost didn't recognize you. You weren't kidding when you said you dyed your hair black.'

Two blond men walked toward her. They were familiar, as if you had seen them somewhere before but couldn't remember. One had dark blond hair and wore a black tank top, blue jacket with casual jeans while the other had a paler shade of blond hair and donned in a black sweater, a purple head band and matching scarf with white pants.

'Denji! I didn't know you were coming this soon. How was the flight?'

Kamitsure exclaimed and hugged the man with dark blond hair. He returned the gesture and shrugged. Standing next to Kamitsure, one could easily mistake him for model with his good looks and charming smile.

'We actually arrived two days ago. This guy had a friend in Mistralton. We stayed there before going here.'

Denji pointed at the person standing next to him. He looked like an enigma with his ghostly appearance and the mysterious aura he gave off. His skin was pale and there was something ancient about him.

'I'm Matsuba. One of Johto's eight Gym Leaders, nice to meet you, Kamitsure-san.'

The model smiled and shook the man's hand.

'Oh drop the -san, Kamitsure is fine. So you are the friend Denji has been talking about. Nice to meet you too, Matsuba.'

'So who's this guy? Don't tell me he's your boyfriend.'

Denji smirked and gave you an amused look. That earned him a slap to the back and Kamitsure quickly corrected him.

'He is a famous actor and- the new Champion of Isshu. You must be living under a rock if you don't know him Denji.'

The model scowled and gave the guy and annoyed look.

'Pardon me for not knowing anything about the showbiz in Isshu, Ms. I-don't-know-how-to-take-a-joke.'

'Oh shut up, I can take a joke just fine.'

'Uhm... are you Kyōhei-kun? I think I saw one of your movie. It was quite popular even in Johto.'

Matsuba smiled and said to you.

'Huh? You know him Matsuba?'

It was Denji's turn to give his friend weird look and Matsuba just gave a small laugh.

'Yeah. My friends, well, the Kimono Girls, they loved watching dramas. Kyōhei-kun starred in most of the series they followed.'

Denji observed you from head to toe. His look was judging and it made you a bit uncomfortable. That was when he offered you his hand.

'Heh, nice to meet you. I'm Denji, the eighth Gym Leader of Sinnoh.'

'Hello, nice to meet you too, I'm Kyōhei.'

You replied and Kamitsure chose that moment to cut in.

'Well, if you are here then I guess we should have dinner together then. Where do you want to go?'

'Anywhere is fine. How 'bout that new sushi restaurant you told me about?'

'Okay. I will call to make a reservation for three, and about my gift...'

A hand placing on your shoulder caught you by surprise. It was Matsuba who did that to get your attention.

'Is there something wrong Kyōhei-kun?'

You didn't like his look. It was as if he knew what was going on inside your mind. It was unnerving.

'Ah, it's nothing.'

'Don't worry, I can't read your mind. Other psychics, maybe, but not me.'

'Do you... happen to be a Psychic type expert?'

Out of curiosity, you asked and he shook his head.

'No no... I'm a Ghost type expert actually but I do have psychic power...'- he paused before continued, -'you are lucky for having someone loving you so dearly.'

'E-excuse me?'

You sputtered and your eyes were wide. Love? Someone loved you? What was he talking a bout?

'To think it'd even changed your fate, you are very lucky, Kyōhei-kun.'

'Hey, Matsuba, let's go.'

Denji called for his friend and Matsuba waved back.

'We will meet again, goodbye for now.'

With that, he walked away, leaving you confused and perplexed.

.

Mei almost chocked on her green tea matcha latte and Hyū had to refrained from laughing too much he accidentally caused a crack on the wooden table of the café by hitting it repeatedly. You frowned at them both and wondered if you had said anything that shouldn't have been said.

'S-sorry Kyōhei but ahahaha, do you really need to ask us that?'

Mei hold back her laughter and burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggle. One would think she was on laughing gas or something. The same case for Hyū. He just couldn't stop.

'Yeah man, i-it's not like ahaha, oh my Arceus, we are your best friends but it's not like we know everyone that you know. How the hell should we know about the person that is 'loving you so dearly'?'

'I was just asking guys. I have no experience in this love thing and I was so confused. How could someone love someone without letting them know how they feel? I just don't know.'

You protested and ran a hand through your messy hair. Mei just let out an dramatic sigh and point at you.

'That, my friend, is called unrequited love. They don't need to how how the other feel about them, they just do what they do and it's not like you are the most sensitive guy or something. You are just as oblivious as a Slowpoke when it comes to thing like this.'

The boy nodded in agreement and exclaimed.

'Yup. So if you want to know who is in love with you then you gotta be more observant, to see if someone is acting strange around you-'

'- or someone is treating you different,'- the girl cut in.

'- or they just want you to pay them more attention, I mean, it's not hard to find out who they are if they loved you that much.'

'That's right.'

Mei finished their speech and winked at you. Stirring your tea, you sighed.

'But... what if I don't like them?'

Your two best friends looked at each other with concern before turning to you. Mei was the one who started.

'Well, it depends. How do you know you are in love with someone then?'

'I don't know.'

Hopelessly, you replied. You were just honestly clueless.

'See? If you don't know if you love them, then how can you be so certain that you don't like them? Not every love started with a crush at first sight, even love needs time to blossom.'

'You are watching too much dramas, Mei.'- said Hyū. He earned a smack on the head for that. Mei huffed and puffed out her chest proudly.

'Unlike you, my soul is nurtured with my love for all the good things in this world. Drama is the perfect way to convey the hidden message in within them. The good looking actors and actresses are a plus.'

'Ah fine fine, whatever you say, d_ra-Mei-tic_.'

'Oh shut it Hyū... Hey Kyōhei, my point is just that, you will know when you know. I can't be any clearer than that, sorry, this thing, it mostly depends on you.'

The girl smiled and you smiled in return. Even when you were still puzzled by this, it helped a little because at least you talked to someone about this.

'Thanks anyway guys. I'm glad to have you guys as my friends.'

'Don't sweat it, man, we'll always be here for ya.'

'Yup, if anything happens, don't hesitate to give us a call.'

You were glad to have them as your friends, you really did. Even when Mei could be a little nosy and Hyū was as tactless as a Mudkip, you knew they were the ones that would come to your side whenever you need them.

.

'What's wrong Kyōhei? Something bothers ya?'

You were back at Undella Town again, this time to search for a Prism Scale. When you ran through your Pokedex, you realized that you haven't seen Feebas's evolution yet. The Prism Scale, the item for Feebas to evolve was rumored to be found in Undella Town so you decided to pay it a visit. Coincidentally, you bumped into Shizui who was roaming around Undella Bay. Upon knowing about what you were searching for, he offered you his help with finding the item.

Currently, he was giving you a confused look. Having been startled, you shook your head furiously and stuttered.

'Ah, no, nothing, Shizui-san.'

It had been two hours searching and still nothing. Still no sight of Prism Scale.

'Ya sure? I've been callin' your name fo' a while you know. Here.'

Shizui held your hand open and put something in it. It was light and shaped like a fish scale-

'You found it.'

You whispered and he just laughed.

'Yup, took me a while but found it at last. Say, what're goin' to do with that?', the Water-type expert looked at the shiny scale on your hand curiously and turned to you,- 'It's used to evolve Feebas, isn't it?'

You smiled and took out a Pokeball from your bag. Throwing it in the air, you called out the Pokemon inside it.

'Yes, she's here. Can you do me a favor and help me evolve it?'

'Tradin' huh? No prob. Let's head back to the PokeCenter. There's a tradin' machine there.'

.

Your Feebas evolved into Milotic and Shizui's Seadra evolved into Kingdra. It was still early but probably too late for you to fly home. Once again, Shizui invited you to stay over. Before going back to Humilau, you two stopped by a restaurant and grabbed something to eat. Shizui recommended trying the coconut Basculin and coconut mousse. They were both so delicious that you made a mental note to come back to the restaurant again when you were free.

'Thanks for dinner Shizui-san, I'm full. It's been a long time since I ate something that good.'

You exclaimed and grinned at the tan man. He laughed heartily and continued walking along the beach.

'I'm glad you like it, they make the best seafood here in Undella.'

Shizui wanted to show you something that you haven't seen before and so, you followed him. Currently, you were at Humilau City after five minutes walking in the Marine Tube. The gentle rhythm of the wave hitting shore was calming and it created a peaceful atmosphere. Your mom used to want to live in a house nearby the sea, she just never had the money to afford one.

'We're here.'

You almost bumped into his back when he suddenly came to a halt. In front of you was a pier that led to the sea. It wasn't far from the residential area of Humilau, in fact, you could walk to Shizui's house from here. The tan man walked on the pier and you followed suit.

'So, what exactly do you want to show me?', you asked while looking around.

'Impatient, aren't ya?'

The Gym Leader laughed and you couldn't take your eyes off him. Summer breeze caressed his hair and the pale moonlight kissed his skin. It was hard to deny that Shizui was an attractive man, the kind of reliable guy with the perfect body who every girl dreamed of having as their lover.

'They're here.'

He said quietly and pointed at the sea. You started to understand what he was talking about. The Frillishes were emerging from the water. Their cries echoed in the air and their bodies looked almost translucent under the moonlight. They floated around and their cries turned into a song. The male Frillishes danced with their female partners creating an amazing dance.

'It's summer, their matin' season. I just noticed this two days ago. This is where they perform their matin' dance ritual. Not somethin' you see everyday, 'eh?'

'Yeah. It's... beautiful.'

It really was. You watched as the Frillishes danced and sang in amazement. What was happening in front of you was something you have never witnessed before and it piqued your interest greatly. This would be a great story to tell professor. When you turned to say something to Shizui, your words got caught in your throat.

'What's wrong?'

You shook your head and mumbled that nothing was wrong. The Gym Leader just laughed and made a comment about the numbers of Frillishes showing up that night. You nodded mutely and placed a hand over your heart.

For a moment, you heart skipped a beat when you looked at him.

.

When you headed back to his house, it was already late and the Frilishes had dived back into the water. He offered you the bed and took the couch for himself despite your protest. In the end, you gave up and let him do whatever he please.

The bed was just too big for you and it felt different sleeping on it alone.

You wondered why he didn't sleep with you like the last time when you were here.

'Good night, Shizui-san... and... thanks for tonight. I enjoyed it.'

You said, loud enough for him to hear.

'Me too. I'm glad that you enjoyed it... come back here whenever you want, Kyōhei.', was the man's reply and somehow, you could imagine his face grinning.

'I will.'

Smiling to yourself, you closed your eyes.

.

In the night, the man watched the boy's innocent sleeping face. The boy was pure and his soul was unblemished. An ethereal beauty that had captivated him since their first meeting.

'… I love you...'

Those pink lips, those dark lashes resting on pale skin.

'… you're beautiful...'

The need to touch and to mark the boy as his.

'… I want you...'

A whisper escaped his lips, carrying the name of his beloved.

'… Kyōhei...'

.

The next morning, when you woke up, Shizui had already gone to the Gym. Breakfast was prepared on the table and there was a note from him. It looked like he wanted to to eat something before going back, he wanted to apologize for not seeing you off because there were a few challengers who came early and that he wished to see you soon. You smiled upon reading his note and took out a pen to write a reply on the back of the note.

_**I have Thursday free. Call me if you want to have dinner together again.**_

Below, you scribbled down your Xtransceiver number and put the note back on the fridge. Having been satisfied, you finished the breakfast he made and washed the dishes for him before leaving.

'Alright Ace, let's go home.'

The Salamence roared happily and took off into the sky.

You hoped that he would call.

.

Even though it was Sunday, you still had to come to the studio and finish filming the last five scenes of the action movie in which you starred in as a villain. It wouldn't have been so tiring if only the director could be more supportive and stop criticizing everything everyone did. The filming session was long and energy-draining but the director finally got what he wanted in the end. Hachiku asked if you wanted to come to the party after work to 'celebrate temporary freedom for the staffs'.You said you would rather go home, take a shower, eat and then go to bed. The star actor chuckled and said he would make up an excuse or something for you before turning to leave.

With a sigh, you headed for the changing room.

.

'I'm telling you, that Natsume girl is dating an American guy. I saw him sneaking in here to visit her the other day, with roses.'

'Really? That's so cute. Did you see his face?'

'It's hard not to recognize him actually. It's Matis, the Electric Gym Leader in Kanto.'

'Oh my god, that's so romantic. A relationship between Leader and Leader. Natsume is so lucky.'

'Yeah and Matis is exactly my type. But don't tell my boyfriend, he'll be mad if he knows, tee hee.'

'Of course silly. I won't tell a soul.'

You knew eavesdropping was bad but those make up girls were loud and even if you stood ten feet away, you could still hear their voice chatting excitedly. The Natsume that they talked about must be the new actress in the studio. You was scheduled to film with her in four more weeks in a movie called Mystery Doors of the Magical Land with her starring as the villain. You talked to her once when you first arrived in the studio. She was aloof and gave off the impression of a person that was hard to be friend with. She was a Gym Leader from Kanto and a Psychic-type expert but traveled to Isshu to make her first movie debut. Other than that, you heard that she had psychic power and it helped a lot during the filming process.

Having been to the Pokemon World Tournament a several time, it gave you the knowledge about this Electric Gym Leader that was rumored to be dating Natsume. He was a tough man, a soldier that had been at war and came back alive. You had watched one of his match against another Fire Gym Leader from Hoenn and he owned that match with his ruthless fighting style.

It was hard to imagine Natsume with Matis but you refrained from being too curious. It was their personal matter and it had nothing to do with you.

Still, you couldn't help but let your thought wander.

.

'… and then my brother caught it for me. I was so happy because I've never owned an Eevee before. She was so cute.'

You smiled upon hearing an excited Ruri over the Xtransceiver. She was having a break from her work at the moment and currently, she was on a vacation with her family. The reason why you were calling her in the Voice only mode was because she was using her old Xtransceiver.

'Aqua used to be an Eevee too. A strange one because he only liked to play with water. It was as if he already knew what he wanted to evolve into.'

You remembered that day clearly. When Aqua was given to you by a friend of your mother. She told you to take good care of it and you did. He had grown up into a wonderful Vaporeon.

'Haha, is that so? That's so cute. Is that why you let it evolve into Vaporeon?'

You heard the girl chuckled lightly through the phone.

'Yeah. But partly because he jumped on the Water Stone before I could get my hand on it.'

It was true. You wanted to save that Water Stone for a Shellder that you had recently caught but he was quicker.

'I want to see your Vaporeon, it sounds so adorable and... uhm... Kyōhei-kun, I watched the record of your matches in the Type Expert Tournament yesterday. You looked so different when you battle.'

There was a trace of admiration when she talked about you like this. She told you that she wanted to battle more but her work kept her from pursuing her hobby unlike you who had traveled all around Isshu and battled with a lot of strong trainers. You though it was a bit sad but she said she get to travel to other regions and meet a lot of people so it was fine.

'Really? I was focused, I guess. Which match did you see?'

'Against Asuna-san from Hoenn region. You never told me you have an Arcanine. I enjoyed watching you battle so much that I didn't realize it was already late.'

'Hehe, I'm glad you enjoyed it...'

'Ah, my brother is calling for me. I have to go. Talk to you later, Kyōhei-kun.'

'Yeah, good bye.'

She hung up after that. Staring at the Xtransceiver, you ran a hand through your messy hair. Ruri was a nice girl, you just couldn't understand why she didn't want you to know about her job. It was quite obvious that she was Rukko, a famous teen idol. Your mother watched some of her show on TV and often forced you to watch them with her. You had to admit that Ruri was cute and she had a certain charm to her. It wasn't like Mei who was adorable in her own tomboyish way but in a more girly and clumsy way.

You just wondered why you had never thought of her as anything other than a friend. Wasn't it normal to like a girl? Wasn't Ruri the perfect type of girl for a boy like you to fall for? And yet what you felt for her was nothing more than a friend.

A certain Gym Leader's face flashed through your mind for a brief second and you remembered the feeling when you looked at him. Your hand grasped on your shirt tightly as if trying to calm your beating heart down.

It was just different when it was him.

What did this mean?

.

'It's nice to see you again.'

The blond offered you a warm smile as he greeted you at the entrance of the Shopping Mall in Route 9.

'Ma-Matsuba-san?'

You didn't expect to see that man here. Originally, you just planned to buy some vitamins and one or two TMs then leave but the blond's appearance made you changed your plan.

'What are you doing here? I thought you was staying at Nimbasa?'

Matsuba shook his head and replied.

'No. We left there two days ago. Denji dragged me here because he wanted to catch a wild Rotom which has been running loose around here. You are shopping I suppose?'

'Y-Yeah. Did he catch it yet?'

'Yes. He did. He is in the supplies room, looking for a washing machine to change its form.'

'Is that so...'

You didn't know how to start but there was something you wanted to ask him about. It seemed like Matsuba already knew what you had in mind so he was the one to speak first.

'If there's anything you want to ask me then go ahead.'

You hesitated a little but he encouraged you to just say it out.

'Well...Matsuba-san... how do you know that someone... loves me?'

As if having been expecting your question, he gave another smile and pointed at your hand.

'Ah that... well, I saw your red string of fate, Kyōhei-kun.'

'My red string of fate? Is that even real?'

The tale about the red string of fate was popular, it was in one of your story book that you had back then back when you was six, but you always thought it was only a myth. After all, it was pretty unbelievable that a small and frail string could bound two people together. You weren't the type to believe in fate either so it was a bit unconvincing.

'Yes. It's a string that binds two people together. My clairvoyance isn't strong enough but for a brief moment, I could see it on your pinky. It holds a strong feeling from your fated person, so strong that it had even changed your fate.'

You looked at your pinky and naturally, there was nothing there. However, Matsuba's face didn't look like he was lying. All espers sounded like lunatics or liars at first but once you understand, they all told the truth.

'Then... do you know who is the person that this string connects to?'

The blond shook his head and mumbled into his scarf. He diverted his gaze downward, as if he was think about something.

'Unfortunately, no. My guess is that they are far from here though.'

'I see...'

'Sorry I couldn't help you much.'

His lips curled into an apologetic smile and you smiled back at him.

'No, it's... fine.'

'Matsuba, I got it. Let's go.'

Denji called as he emerged from the supplies room, looking dusty and a bit dirty. He looked the same, albeit his jacket was missing. Next to him was a Rotom floating in its washing machine form with its usual trademark grin. He gestured at Matsuba and the Ghost Gym Leader simply nodded back.

'You will find them eventually, don't look so down Kyōhei-kun.'

Matsuba said back before he disappeared behind the automatic door. Just when you were about to left the shopping mall, your Xtransceiver rang. You picked up the call and a familiar face popped up on the screen.

'Heya, how're you, Kyōhei? I can clear my schedule on Thursday. Wanna go fo' dinner again?'

It was Shizui, he looked soaking wet and it seemed that he had just came out from the sea. You immediately nodded and grinned at him. Seeing his face lit up your mood a little.

'Of course. When do you want to meet up?'

'How 'bout at six?'

'Sure. See you then.'

'Great. See you later, Kyōhei.'

The call got disconnected and you were smiling to yourself. It was just strange, this fluttery feeling in your stomach just now when you realized Shizui called.

What was it called?

.

'Kyōhei, glad you could make it.'

The Humilau Gym Leader greeted you as your Ace landed on Humilau's soil. He was wearing casual jeans and a white T-shirt today which was quite a nice change from his usual choice in clothing.

'Nice to see you too, Shizui-san.'

His smile was warm when he patted your shoulder. You shyly smiled back and returned Ace back to his Pokeball. The dragon seemed displeased but he went back anyway.

'Hey Kyōhei, there's a music festival goin' on in Humilau. There will be a lot of people gatherin' together and dancing, plus they are goin' to serve the best cocktails in Humilau, do you want to come?'

The tan male proposed as he pointed toward the seashore. Indeed, they were doing preparation for the party.

'And don't worry 'bout the alcohol. Some cocktails are non-alcoholic so you don't have to worry about gettin' caught drinkin' underage.'

He winked and you scowled. It was frustrating to be treated like a kid, simply because you weren't old enough to drink. You could take care of yourself just fine. You had been traveling around Isshu since you were fifteen and it wasn't like there was anyone to look after you. A lot of people tended to forget that fact and treated you like a kid.

'I want to come.'

'Cool, I'll take you there after dinner then.'

.

This time he took you to another restaurant that served the best Tentacool dishes. The meal was delicious and it felt like every meal you had in Humilau was superb, be it a home cooked meal or dinner at a restaurant. You complained that Shizui was trying to get you addict to Humilau's sea food and the man just laughed.

As planned before, he took you to the festival site on the seashore. There were already many people gathering by the time you and him arrived. The music was playing loud and people were dancing and shaking to the beat of the DJ.

'Wait here, I'm goin' to get the drinks.'

Shizui told you as he made his way through the crowd. Being left alone, you looked around and spotted a woman with long blond hair talking to a girl in a pink dress. The woman was Shirona, Sinnoh's Champion whom you met in Undella Town before and the girl was Cattleya, one of Isshu's Elite Four. They both were wearing casual clothes instead of their normal outfits. You saw them chatting rather lively, especially Cattleya who was seen to be smiling more often comparing to when you saw her in the Pokemon League. Shirona on the other hand looked a bit tipsy and her cheeks were blushing lightly.

You noticed that asides from Cattleya and Shirona, there were some of your acquaintances lounging around on the beach. You caught a glimpse of Fuuro and Kamitsure talking to Arti. You saw Homika dancing with a scary looking gangster and there was a strange girl in Hawaii skirt with two big flowers on her head swaying and drinking like a sailor. You wondered who she was because she didn't look like someone from Isshu. Perhaps she was from another region-

'Hey, did I keep you waitin'?'

You turned around to see a grinning Shizui with two coconuts in his hands.

'No, you didn't. I think I saw some familiar faces here.'

'Oh, I saw Giima and Shikimi here too. They're enjoyin' their time here. It's the biggest music festival in Humilau so it's normal to see a lot of people here today.'

Shizui remarked as he handed you a coconut. You took a sip from the straw jutting out from the coconut. The moment the liquid hit your taste bud, your eyes widened in amazement. Its flavor was rich and refreshing.

'How's it? Good?'

'Uhm. I like this one. Erm, Shizui-san, that girl's been staring at you for a while. Do you know her?'

'Who?'

He turned to look at the person you were talking about. She had shoulder length orange hair and was wearing a swim suit. She looked familiar but you couldn't recall where you had seen her. The tan man uttered a surprise noise and he seemed to be shocked.

'Ka-Kasumi?!'

The girl who immediately recognized Shizui when he turned to look at her started to make her way through the crowd.

'Shizui!'

Now that she closed the distance, you could make out her face and identified her. Hyu battled against her in the Water Type Expert Tournament. She was one of the Kanto region's Gym Leader and a Water-type expert. Her name was just as Shizui had just said, Kasumi.

'It's been so long since I last saw you. You're looking good!'

She hugged Shizui and patted his shoulder in a friendly manner. Shizui seemed happy to see her too. It was safe to assume that they were friends.

'You too. I haven't seen you since forever. How're you?'

'I'm good. I'm on holiday so my boyfriend took me here. Gotta say your city is beautiful.'

The tomboy chuckled as she winked at Shizui. The Humilau Gym Leader just smiled.

'Glad you're enjoyin' your time here.'

'Right, so you found anyone yet? Don't tell me you haven't.'

'Kasumi, you know I'm busy and I don't think-'

'Oh my- you haven't had anyone? I can introduce you some of my friends. You know, Erika watched your performance in the Pokemon World Tournament and she was interested. Or maybe Anzu, though her dad is a strict man I'm sure you can convince him-'

'It's fine Kasumi. I'm fine-'

'Oh no you're not, come, let's have a drink and tell me about what you've been doing without a girlfriend all this time.'

And so she dragged him to the bar stall without against his protest. Shizui gave you an apologetic look and made a gesture saying he would be back as soon as possible. Being left alone, you sighed and wandered to find a somewhere to sit down. Someone bumped into you but they apologized and left before you could say anything. You found a spot on the stone steps and sat down on it. The music was still playing and the crowd was going wild with the presence of a famous DJ.

As you sat alone, you started to think about Shizui. He wouldn't be coming back any time soon because the tomboy girl looked like she had a lot to say to him. It was half past ten and even when the party was still going on, you didn't feel like joining at all. What you wanted to do was just sit where you were and wait for him to come back. Without the older man, you were left alone and it was just awkward. You didn't like partying that much and to be honest, there wasn't much to do when you were at a crowded place, filled with people you didn't know, dancing, drinking and grinding against others. The smell of sweat and alcohol and smoke in the air made you feel out of place. It was like you shouldn't have been there, not at all.

Your eyes searched for the tan man and spotted him sitting on the bar stall, pretending to listen to Kasumi while he searched the crowd for you. You smiled a little upon knowing that he was looking for you. The Gym Leader was a reliable friend and even when he was oblivious to a lot of things, he still had his own charm. It was just strange for a person like him to not have any girlfriend. You knew the girls loved his tan skin, his biceps and his perfect smile. Perhaps he just haven't found the right person yet. A sweet girl who loved cooking and the sea? A hot headed girl with a passionate love for battling and Pokemon? Or a simple girl who just wanted to be by his side, you wondered who would be his ideal girl.

Absentmindedly, you took another sip from your coconut. You saw Cattleya and Shikimi dragging a drunk Shirona to a lounger and laid her down on it. Fuuro, Kamitsure and Arti seemed to have disappeared in the crowd while the strange girl in Hawaii dress danced with Giima. Her movement was so graceful and lovely that you would have think of her as a professional dancer.

By the time your drink was finished, you started to feel a bit feverish and dizzy. Maybe it was because the wetsuit. It was summer and the heat must be getting to you. Shakily, you stood up and stumbled to look for Shizui. You thought you need to go to his home and rest. Your palms were clammy and sticky with sweat. There were so many people and it was hard to navigate-

'Kyōhei! Where're you goin'?'

It was Shizui. He grabbed you by the shoulder and instinctively, you leaned against him. Your knees were weak and you doubted that they could support you any longer. Your head wasn't any better and it was just so clouded. It was hard to think straight when the heat was so suffocating.

'I'm tired... Shizui, can we go to your house?'

Weakly, you asked. He looked worried. Why was he worried?

'Yeah, okay. Let's go home.'

Without any other word, he guided you home.

The heat only got worse.

.

It felt hot. Too hot for you to bear. This heat was so suffocating that made your head spin.

You writhed and squirmed while your mouth dropped open in a silent plead, begging to be relieved from this torture. You didn't know those ocean blue eyes were on you. You missed the lustful look he gave you when he helped you taking off your clothes.

It didn't hurt. It was just plain heat, as if there was a fire burning inside your body. There was no shame when you gave in, whining miserably and fumbling with the zip of your pants. It didn't feel wrong when he was the person to watch you so helpless, so needy and so weak. A small part of you wanted him to touch you and you were aware that it wasn't because of the drug pumping through your veins. It just didn't feel wrong.

So you begged.

Your words weren't enough to make him lose his self control but his trembling hands still rested on your hips and took off your wetsuit. He looked torn between guilt and want and desire and shame and many other things that you failed to name due to the heat. You knew he wanted this too so you encouraged him to take it for your sake. The trembling in his hands didn't stop, even when he was jerking you off or when he pinned you down on the bed and sucked you off.

There was pleasure, maddening pleasure that dulled your every senses. There was no pain or discomfort as he worshiped your body. He helped you reach your satisfaction but asked for nothing in return.

As your eyelid drooped and your erratic breathings calmed down, he simply tucked you in and left. You wanted to ask, there were so many things you wanted to ask why but your exhausted body just wouldn't allow it. Before your lips could utter anything at all, sleep pulled you in its blissful embrace.

.

The morning after was something he didn't want to deal with. You realized upon waking up and saw the house lacking his presence. His Jellicent squealed and handed you a small note. It was the same as the last note he wrote for you. Breakfast was on the table but you couldn't bring yourself to eat. Putting your clothes back on, you asked Ace to take you home.

The dragon flew off smoothly and quietly without questioning your order.

.

You could be a good actor in front of everyone. Your mother didn't notice if something was off about her son. Mei and Hyuu didn't know that there was something wrong about their best friend. But to your Pokemon who had stayed by your side for so long knew that was just a façade. None of them said anything but they knew well.

_/You look unhappy, Kyōhei./_

Latias pointed out as she gave you her worried look. It was almost a week since that night but you just couldn't stop thinking about it. Your heart still skipped a beat whenever you thought about how he touched you that night.

'I'm fine Latias. Don't worry about me.'

You tried to smile but it was a pathetic attempt to look happy in front of the dragon. She sighed and touched your forehead with hers.

_/I know you, Kyōhei. You are stressed and confused. Are you still bothered by what happened with him?/_

You stayed silent because she had just flatly stated what was on your mind. Nodding lightly, you reached out to pet her head.

'Yeah... I just never thought that would happen.'

_/Don't you want to ask him anything? He owned you an explanation./_

Latias insisted and there was hint of annoyance in her voice. She rubbed her cheeks against yours and that tickled. You giggled and playfully pushed her away. Your smile disappeared when you opened your mouth to tell her what you had been thinking about.

'Stop that... I... it wasn't him... Latias, it was me.'

The dragon tilted her head in confusion. You buried your face in between your knees and mumbled.

'I wanted him to do it. I didn't think that it was wrong. It wasn't because I needed him but I actually wanted it. That's why I'm so confused right now.'

You just couldn't forget that feeling when your body was pressed against his, the way his fingers and tongue worked magic on you. It was overwhelming and addicting at the same time. You were afraid to admit that you loved to be touched like that and you enjoyed the feel his big rough hand on your skin. What scared you the most was the fact that you wanted it to happen again.

_/But would you want it if Shizui were someone else? Maybe Hyuu or Mei-/_

Latias asked in a curious voice and you shook your head furiously.

'No. That would be weird. It's just him...'

_/Then I think you are having a conflict./_

The dragon hummed.

'Over what?'

_/Your own feeling Kyōhei. Maybe you like him. That's why you are getting so worked up.'_

That caught your attention. What if what she said was true? You had never thought about your own feeling toward Shizui before. To you, Shizui was a good friend and he was the one with whom you liked spending time but that was a far different matter from having feeling for him.

'Stop making me so confuse Latias. I have never liked someone before, how can you be so sure that I like him?'

_/The fact that you didn't fall for him at first sight doesn't mean he can't be the one Kyōhei. Give it some thought, did he make you feel safe? Did he care for you? Did you feel happy? Or even strange just from seeing him?/_

You didn't say anything in reply but instead you thought about how fast your heart beat in your chest when you looked at him at the pier. When you looked at him, your chest ached. You didn't understand why but for a moment, you thought you feel something.

Maybe you had feeling for him.

'But... even so... what should I do? He will hate me for sure. He didn't even stay...'

_/I don't think he hate you Kyōhei. You should talk to him once you feel confidence enough. I'm sure everything will be fine./_

Latias patted your shoulder and you sat unmoving. It was inevitable that you would have to talk to him sooner or later. One thing you were glad about was that it didn't have to be now.

.

You were lounging on the couch, watching TV when the Xtransceiver rang. It was an audio only call so you didn't know who the caller was. Absentmindedly, you picked up the call thinking it was probably Ruri. She was the only one who has a Xtransceiver old enough to not have the video call option.

'Hello? Kyōhei?'

Hearing the voice on the other end made your heart sank to your stomach. You thought that he wouldn't call but he just had to surprise you.

'Y-yes. I'm here.'

Failing to stop yourself from stuttering, you answered him.

'I'm glad you picked up the call. How're you?'

Somehow, you felt like he was glad because you didn't avoid him. He sounded like his usual cheery self but you just thought something was different.

'I'm fine...'

'Do you want to come over?'

It was out of a sudden and you froze upon hearing his suggestion. It wasn't that you didn't want to see him, it was because you were worried about what is going happen once you see him.

'Hey, if you don't want to then it's fine-'

'No, I want to but... I'm just not sure if I can see you now.'

It was a huge relief when you could tell him the truth. You just wasn't ready to face him yet. He was silent for a moment before you heard him laughed nervously.

'It doesn't have to be now, Kyōhei. I just want to be able to see you one more time... May I?'

'Yes... but can you give me some more time?'

'It's alright. When are you free?'

You flipped through your mental planner and found that after finishing filming, you had a lot of free time to spare. Without thinking, you blurted out a random date.

'Uhm... on Wednesday.'

'I'll come over on Wednesday then. Where do you want to meet up?'

'Wha- You are going to here? But... is it okay? What about the Gym?'

'I still haven't used any of my days off so it's fine. How about Nimbasa? I'll wait fo' you at the Ferris Wheel. Four o'clock it is.'

'Ah- but-'

Before you could protest, he cut in.

'It's a deal then. I'll see you there. Gotta go now. Bye.'

The call was disconnected right after that. You stared at your Xtransceiver in confusion and then it hit you.

'Isn't this a date?!'

.

'Do you think Mei and I make a good couple?'

You choked on your Soda Pop. Coughing furiously, you gave him a disbelieving look. He shrugged.

'What?'

'I mean... cough cough... are you serious?'

Hyuu scowled and smacked you. It did hurt a little.

'I'm serious. You know I've liked her since we were kids.'

It was quite obvious that Hyuu had feeling for Mei since the three of you were little. Even the adults often joked about how they want Mei to be Hyuu's bribe one day. The most unforgettable thing was when Hyuu asked Mei if she love him because one of his cousins dared him to. Mei was flustered and embarrassed so she never gave him the answer. You knew that Hyuu never gave up on Mei, he just never found the right time to confess to her properly.

'I know. Why are you still asking me that when you were so set on making her your girlfriend?'

'Because recently she had been hanging out with Tetsu more. You know damn well that Tetsu seems to like her too.'

Tetsu was Ruri's coworker and he was a popular male idol under the name Tenma. For some mysterious reason, he became friend with Mei. You and Hyuu only saw him once when Mei took him to the amusement park at Nimbasa City. She introduced him as a friend but Hyuu insisted that the way he looked at her was more than just friend. You didn't think there was anything between them since Mei never was interested in anyone other than Hyuu. Even though she never told anyone, you just had the feeling that Mei liked Hyuu, judging by how she cared for him. You never understand why she never confessed to Hyuu but girls were hard to understand.

'Then go, confess to her if you don't want Tetsu to get her first.'

You smirked and Hyuu fidgeted nervously. He could be confident in a lot of thing but when it comes to Mei then it was another entirely different matter for the trainer. You wished that they both could just be honest with their own feeling.

'I want to but Kyōhei, it isn't that easy. It's just that...'

'You freaked out every single time. I get it.'

You stated plainly and he even nodded before frowning.

'Yeah... wait, are you mocking me?!'

'No. Go on.'

'I get so nervous when I stand in front of her. And her eyes-'

You knew how Mei looks like when she was excited, or curious about something. Those wide eyes are like a puppy's and-

'They sparkle, I know.'

'Yes! How can tell her how I feel when she looked at me like that?!'

Hyuu pulled on his hair and groaned. He looked like a wreck. The only time you saw him like this was when he lost his sister's Purrloin to team Plasma several years ago. Patting your friend's shoulder, you asked. The spiky haired boy buried his face in his hand and hunched over.

'Are you going to let that stop you from telling her how you feel because that sounds like a dumb excuse to me.'

Hyuu moaned and shook his head.

'Of course I won't...'

'Then do it. Go and tell her how you feel before Tetsu gets her.'

That made the blue haired boy all fired up. He clenched his hands in determination and nodded.

'Yeah. You know what, I'll go and see her now. Thanks Kyōhei. You're the best.'

'It's nothing. Just go.'

You smiled and waved at him.

'I'll see you later.'

He grinned and hopped on his Unfezant. In a blink of eye, he was already gone as the bird took him away on its wings.

'Well, I guess it's my turn to face my own feeling too.'

.

Ace touched down on the Ferris Wheel at sharply four o'clock. You looked around the park and found that Shizui was no where in sight. Just when you jumped to the conclusion that you were early, someone tapped on your shoulder. You turned around and found him smiling at you.

'Hey, it's good to see you again.'

You gave him a small smile in return and took in his appearance today. He was wearing casual clothes, with a plain T-shirt and a pair of fitting jeans, both of which complimented his toned body.

'You too, Shizui-san. Where do you want to go?'

He looked around and pointed at the Ferris Wheel.

'How about that? I've never ride on it before.'

.

The Ferris Wheel was the place where Ruri usually meets up with you. She liked viewing the city from up high and it gave the feeling of going nearer to the sky when the cabin goes higher and higher. You enjoyed riding the Ferris Wheel too because from the highest point of the wheel, the world seems so small.

To be honest, you were feeling a little nervous because in the next ten minute, you are going to be in the same cabin as Shizui whom you couldn't forget about for the last seven days.

'What're you thinking about?'

Shizui asked curiously. You didn't realize that you have been spacing out until he broke the silence.

'I was just thinking about how small everything looks from here. That's all.'

'Is that so? Nimbasa really is a beautiful city. I used to visit it often with my mother.'

'Your mother?'

'Yup, she took me to places whenever she was freed from her job. I remembered riding on this once with her.'

'Oh... when I was younger, my mother likes to stay home and we would come up with something to do together.'

Shizui 'hmmp'-ed and he leaned closer. You held your breath as he was too close. Was he going to-

'I was just wonder... is your mother name Yuuka?'

That grasped your attention.

'Yes. How did you know that?'

'I knew it. She is my mother's friend. We used to visit her whenever we dropped by Nimbasa. I just thought that you looked like her but turns out you are her son.'

He cupped your face in his palm and suddenly, you felt trapped.

'You really takes after her.'

Those blue eyes were staring in to yours and it made your heart beat faster like a high school girl having her first crush. Why did you feel like this when he touch you? Your chest ached and longed for something that you didn't even know.

'Shizui-san...'

You murmured under your breath. With your back against the wall and his eyes locking you in place, you couldn't run anymore.

'I like you, Kyōhei.'

He said, slowly, and each syllable rolled off his tongue smoothly. You thought you heard wrong but his hand on your cheek was so warm that it couldn't be mistaken for anything else. Your lips moved but no sound came out. What should you say? Finally, a weak 'why?' stumbled out of your mouth. His lips curled up in a small smile as he let you go and sat down on the seat opposite to yours.

'Since the first time I battled you, I had taken a likin' to you. You're a strong Trainer despite your young age. The way you battle swept me away. I always thought it was just a crush but I was wrong,' the young Gym Leader looked out the glass pane of the cabin and continued, ' When you almost drowned at Abyssmal Ruins, I was so scared. It wasn't until I held you in my arm and felt your beatin' heart did I feel relieved.'

'Fo' a moment, I felt panic, desperation and regret. Panic because I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to reach you, desperation because the current was strong and it kept pushin' me away from you, regret because I mightn't have the chance to tell you how I feel anymore. It wasn't a one time feelin' Kyōhei, up till today, I still like you.'

To say you were shocked was an understatement. His utter honesty left you speechless as your mind tried to grasp on what he just told you. He said he like you. That made your restless heart fluttered and this strange warm feeling rose in the pit of your stomach. Clenching your hand tight, you turned away from him and gritted your teeth.

'Then why did you left me that night? You could have stay...'

'That night?'

He was puzzled by your question. You smiled a bitter smile and reminded him of the night that you spent in his bed, writhing and begging beneath him.

'...that night when I was d-drugged and you held me! You could have stay or at least said something to me. Why weren't you there when I woke up the morning after? Was there something wrong with me or are you disappointed-'

'NO!'

Strong hands grabbed your shoulders and shook you hard. He forced you to look at him and you saw blue eyes. They reflected a spectrum of emotions, nervousness, desperation, determination... I reminded you of Hyuu. He was like this when he talked about Mei too.

'I didn't stay because I was afraid that I might cross the line with you. You're still so young Kyōhei and I don't want to take advantage of you. That's why I left. I wanted to give you time to think things through before I confess my feelin' to you.Y-You're perfect, Kyōhei, how can I be disappointed in you?!'

His honesty, his down-to-earth personality and how he poured his feelings to you touched your heart. You didn't know if it was love but your heart only beat like this when you were with him. No one ever made you feel like this before and it was hard not to fall a little to his charm.

Without saying anything, you pulled him down to meet your lips with his. He was shocked but soon, he regained his composure and deepened the kiss. He was everything that you expected your first kiss to be. It was slow and soft, with his chapped lips brushing against your before it turned into something else that involved tongue and teeth. It took your breath away when he broke the kiss and pulled you close, his strong arm encircled your waist, holding you against his chest.

He said nothing at all but the erratic beating of his heart was enough. For a while, not a single word was spoken. The only sound that could be heard in the small space was your mixed breathings.

'Please take good care of me, Shizui-san.'

You muttered quietly and he just laughed before kissing your mop of messy brown hair.

'Do you even need to tell me that?'

.

You felt safe being with him. You liked having wrapped up in his arms and your face buried in his broad chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. He was a caring man and you loved the attention that he gave you all the time.

Whenever you dropped by Humilau to visit him, he always succeed in making you stay without saying the words. Usually, you would eat dinner together and then go for a walk along the beach. He would tell you a lot of things, about the sea, about this city and his family. Sometimes he took you night diving. The sea at night has a different atmosphere comparing to it at day. It was more peaceful and there were certain Pokemons that only shine when the night comes. Lanturn and Chinchou for example. They illuminated the seafloor with their antennae and it was a sight that you have never seen before.

Sometimes, you were caught off guard by his surprise kisses. It could be at anywhere, at anytime when no one was looking. You remembered your first underwater kiss was when he guided you to the coral reefs filled with Corsolas and Clamperls, he pulled you closer and traced your lips with his finger. You knew he wanted to let you know what he was going to do without freaking you out, and you accepted it.

At nights when you were back at his house, already showered and changed into a set of oversized clothes that belongs to him, he liked to just cuddle with you until you felt asleep. Sometimes, you kissed him the way adults would kiss with tongues and teeth and saliva. His hands were all over you and you clung to him for dear life when he marked your neck, being careful because he didn't want anyone to know.

He always stopped though. You saw the guilt evident in his eyes every time he looked at you. You were sixteen, he was twenty four. You were just too young for him. Even when his eyes were glazed with lust and want and desire, a part of him still held him back every time he touched you. You urged him on, guiding your hand to touch you where you wanted him, baring your neck so that he would ravage it. He gave in eventually, your hips grinding down on his hard on was the final straw for him to lose his control and just pin you down on the mattress.

He was gentle with you and you very much appreciated it. It hurt a little when he prepared you but soon, you got used to it. It was weird because that was the first time someone ever touched you there. Once he opened you up enough, you knew what to be expected. The pain was something else when he entered. It was a good kind of pain, it burnt and it was hot and he was filling you up with his cock. You were sure that you had screamed because he had to muffled you with his arm. He gave you time to adjust before moving and when he did, he hit something that made you see star. Weakly, you clung to him and rolled your hips to meet his thrusts. Your face was hot, your body felt like it was on fire and your eyes were closed from the intensity of the pleasure he was giving you. Your head felt so light and his face was so close your forehead was touching his.

Pushing his arm away, your hands moved from his shoulder to his neck and you pulled him down to seal his lips with yours. He swallowed your moan and your cries when you came. He groaned when you constricted around him and released inside of you. Carefully, he pulled out and laid next to you. You buried your face in his chest and drifted to sleep without giving a damn about the stickiness between your legs.

You were going to have a shower in the morning anyway.

.

He told you that he had had a crush on you since the first time he battled you. For him, it has been love at first sight.

'I just knew that it has to be you.'

He confessed and rubbed his neck nervously. You smiled and kissed him. Even if it wasn't the same way for you at the beginning, it still worked out great in the end.

.

Even if it didn't start out with an instant crush or a fated encounter, you still found your happy ending in the end.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, so after a very long while of procrastinating, I finally posted this. It happened when I was still playing PKM:BW2. Kyōhei is just so cute and Shizui can be a fitting match for him. This fic is mostly slice of life and I got the opportunity to throw in whichever couple that I like, slash and het xD. Anyway, thanks you sooooo much for reading until the end xD<em>


End file.
